Ghost
}} Ghost is the twenty-first episode of The Dragon Prince and the third chapter of the third book, "'Sun". Rayla returns home to an alarming discovery, the Sunfire Elves decide Amaya's fate, and Claudia confronts her father. Plot On the way to Rayla's home, Rayla warns Callum that the elves will not take kindly to human presence, so Callum makes a crude disguise of being an Earthblood Elf, much to Rayla's annoyance. Once they finally arrive, Callum only sees emptiness before Rayla reveals that her entire village is invisible and the only way to access it is to perform a ritual that can lift the veil. Rayla teaches him how before the spell is finally lifted to show Silvergrove. Rayla eagerly pulls Callum in to give him a famous Moonberry surprise. However, Callum notices something odd about the place, calling Rayla out of her excitement as he points how all the villagers have no faces. Rayla terribly realizes that the inhabitants have now turned her into a ghost. At Katolis, Prince Kasef is once again summoned to the throne room in a bid for King Ezran to persuade him to sue for peace. He reveals to Kasef and to his advisors about the Dragon Prince's birth and his half-brother's ongoing mission to return him to the Dragon Queen in the hopes that the elves and dragons will end the war and asks that Kasef do the same. However, Kasef turns down Ezran's proposition, calling him out for being foolish, before storming out of the room. As Kasef prepares to leave the castle, Saleer, a member of the High Council suddenly approaches him for a private discussion. Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Aaravos's caterpillar-like form calls a miserable Viren to compose himself as he knows Soren and Claudia will be visiting his cell soon and leads a Xadian butterfly to his cell in order to absorb its magic to replenish his appearance. Claudia asks his father the reason for his imprisonment, for which he confesses that he went against Katolis's laws to summon the Pentarchy. Claudia then reveals that they failed their mission to secure the egg as it had already hatched and it almost costs Soren's life, to which a furious Viren lashes out that his life didn't matter as long as the Dragon Prince was recaptured. Seeing his mistake, Viren calms himself and explains that he would've given up his life if it meant taking back the egg, claiming all his actions are for humanity's benefit. To which Claudia asks if that meant having Soren killing Harrow's children as well. Aaravos advises Viren to choose his words carefully as they need Claudia and Soren. Therefore, Viren lies and spins his words that what he really meant to Soren was to rescue the princes. But Soren is adamant that his father's true intentions were clear and asks her sister if she believes in him. Claudia sides with his father that he was just mistaken. As the two leave, Saleer bribes the guards for a secret visit with Viren, bringing Prince Kasef along as they conspire in a plot to overthrow Ezran's rule. Rayla grows upset, now that the Moonshadow Elves have essentially banished her likewise her parents' fate after their cowardice of the being in the Dragon Guard. Callum believes that the elves are just mistaken as they did not know what truly happened during the mission to assassinate the royal family. Seeing that she has a justification, Rayla leads Callum to the homestead of Ethari, Runaan's husband, who both took care of Rayla during her parent's years at the Dragon Guard. Rayla believes that Ethari still had faith in her and wouldn't have performed the ghosting spell on her. But as she enters, she's heartbroken to find that Ethari had also made her a ghost. Callum tries to get Ethari's attention for Rayla to explain herself but he remains oblivious and continues brandishing his sword, before lifting it up to his eyes, does the sword's blade reflect Rayla's appearance, finally acknowledging her return, but their talk is brief when Ethari recalls that he had told Runaan that Rayla wasn't ready for the mission and knows that she would never betray the assassins, but nonetheless he is angered by the fact that Runaan and the others are dead, believing that because Rayla had abandoned them. Ethari leaves and a tearful Rayla rushes out of his home. At Lux Area, the Sunfire Elf knight, Janai, brings in a sign language translator at the prison where General Amaya is being held, after learning that she is mute. Janai uncuffs Amaya so she can respond to her interrogation. But to Janai's frustration, Amaya remains silent and only replies an insult to which Janai's translator nervously interprets back to her. Having enough, Janai takes Amaya to Queen Khessa, who is also her sister, for her judgment. There, Janai explains to her the capture of General Amaya and her strong refusal to cooperate with the interrogation. The Queen takes one long look at her before finding her worthless and that she be executed. Janai objects as she has respect for Amaya of having a warrior's honor during combat and that she be treated with the same also. The Queen instead decides that Amaya's fate be judged by the light. A golden staff is soon brought to her face, where it increasingly brightens in intensity. Janai tells her not to look away if she wants to live. Amaya's eyes suffer terribly but boldly stares as the light's intensity illuminates the entire palace before finally fading. With the light finding her with a pure heart, the Queen is forced to allow Janai continued custody of Amaya. Callum finds Rayla sitting at a pond to where Rayla explains to Callum how she now knows all of the assassins are dead. Before the mission, Ethari gave enchanted flowers to each of the assassins where they placed it in a pond. As long as they live, the flowers stay afloat. Now, from the six flowers, only Rayla's remains afloat. Moments later, Ethari approaches her and allows to temporarily break the spell of her as a ghost, so that he can finally learn the truth. Rayla admits that their failure is her cause but she did not abandon Runaan as she shows to Ethari that she had found the Dragon Prince. Ethari is grateful but sadly informs Rayla that they need to hasten their travel as the Dragon Queen has now fallen ill after the loss of her mate and son. He offers the two with a Shadowpaw and a Moonstrider that can give them a faster ride. Before leaving, Rayla asks Ethari if she could ever come back home no longer as a ghost, to which Ethari is not certain. Ethari also gives her the Moon Opal necklace that he and Runaan both wear, before Rayla turns back into a ghost and can no longer speak with Ethari. Ethari takes a glance at Rayla's still floating enchanted flower before returning to his home, unaware that Runaan's enchanted flower still glows and is half afloat. Ethari possesses the last arrow that Runaan shot to send the message of King Harrow's death. Now, Ethari uses the same arrow to carry the message of the Dragon Prince's birth to the Dragon Queen. Cast Trivia *Callum says "high four" instead of "high five" while pretending to be an Earthblood Elf, referring to the fact that elves only have four fingers. References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Book Three